


A phone call too late.

by saucytime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad end, M/M, There are two stab wounds in this piece one in Prompto and one in my soul, Tragedy, ow my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytime/pseuds/saucytime
Summary: What if a Bad End existed where Prompto didn't make it and only had enough life left to call Noct before time ran out?A writing piece of the team fighting to rescue their friend but Ardyn breaks Prompto before the friends reunite, so Prompto calls to say his goodbyes.





	

Prompto was held in the inner-most cell of Zegnautus Keep, his body splayed on the strange bindings. He stared at his possessions that sat an arm's length from him on the table, his guns, phone and most importantly, his camera. Prompto desperately wanted to fight back and escape this hell, find his friends and explain himself to them. But Prompto had no energy to struggle anymore, the relentless beatings from the bastard called Ardyn sapped what little resistance he had left in him. Prompto peered out the thick steel bars of his cell, hoping that at any moment his friends would come barging through, screaming the promise of freedom. But nothing happened. 

Prompto let a breathless sigh escape from his tattered body and let his head slump back down in his restraints. 

"Noct. Are you coming back for me? Did you abandon me? Would you even come back for me after what I've done?" Prompto mind rattled, the thought of Noctis now hating him digging deep into his strained heart.

Prompto stared out from his dirty bangs, his blonde hair now faded and dull. Ardyn materialised behind the machine holding Prompto and began to taunt.

"Ah, Prompto. So tragic, so sad, even I might shed a tear at something so pitiful," mocked the ruthless man.

"Get out."

"Prompto, you wound me. How could you say that to your host? Is it because your "friends" left you for dead? Is it because Noctis pushed you off the train believing you were some monster? I really do wonder what's going through that boy's head. Or maybe it's because of you. The fact that you are Niflheim trash and not worth saving. The fact that you are a soulless MT with nothing else to define you but a barcode," Ardyn venomously reasoned.

"No, shut up!" Prompto screamed at the man.

"How rude." Ardyn rushed up to Prompto and gripped the other's neck. "You know Prompto, you really are something special. So precious and so weak. Needing a knight in shining armour to save you but who got you into such a situation? Your loved one."

Prompto choked helplessly for air, glaring at the evil before him. 

"You two really are a pair. Always together but now suddenly separated! Touching and tragic. I'd love to keep you longer but alas, the heart moves on. It's time to say farewell," Ardyn whispered.

Ardyn plunged a crystalline sword into Prompto's gut and let go of the blond's neck. Prompto choked back the air, resisting the urge to scream and give satisfaction to the enemy, all the while feeling a pain that was unmistakably death.

"Y-you," Prompto breathed.

"Ta-ta, Prompto. Say hello to dear old Noctis for me, will you. In the afterlife, preferably. Let me loosen that for you, not much more you can do now. Enjoy your freedom," Ardyn spat and then disappeared into the darkness.

Upon the restraints coming off, Prompto's body crashed onto the floor with a hard thud, warm blood spilling out onto the cold, industrial floor. Prompto crawled, dragging himself up towards his items. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to call for his friends. Prompto pushed himself up against the table leg and slowly reached his arm over the table, dragging his phone and camera down to the ground. 

Prompto shakingly brought the phone to his hand and paused for a second before he pressed the call button.

"Noct, please answer." 

Noct jumped with a start in the endless corridors of the prison, at the familiar yet unfamiliar ring of his phone. Without any hesitation, he grabbed it from his pocket and answered.

"Prompto!? Is that you calling? Where are you?" Noctis babbled in relief and worry at the same time.

"You picked up." Prompto softly spoke.

"Of course I did! Iggy, Gladio, Prompto's alive! He's in here for sure! Prompto, do you know where you are?" Noct exclaimed.

"Tell me. Were you worried about me?" Prompto asked.

"What kind of question is that? We'd never leave you behind," Noct responded. 

"I believed you would. That's why I called, to have you tell me that I'm not a fake." Prompto sighed.

"Prompto, we're coming straight for you. You're our closest friend and that's not ever changing! Hold on!" Noct yelled into the phone as he continued running in search of Prom.

Prompto winced at the heartfelt words and began to cry. Wet, warm tears slipped down his cheeks and dropped on the bloodstained floor. His abdomen was still bleeding, twisting in pain. There was no time left. 

"Hey, Noct? I want you to look at my wrist when you reach me."

"No, whatever you want to tell us, you're gonna tell us yourself."

"Noct, please. I'm so sorry for everything."

"You don't need to be sorry! It's all my fault. It's all my fault for not seeing you as you. If only I was wasn't so stupid!"

"No, no, It's not your fault, you didn't know it was me. I-"

"Prom, hush, just wait a little longer." Noctis started to sob. Tears started to pour out as he kept sprinting along with Gladio and Ignis, hoping to make it in time.

"You know, Noctis, I'm really glad you accepted me. I'm really, really happy that I got to go with you on this adventure." Prompto whispered into the phone.

Noctis wasn't dumb. He knew that something was happening. He wish it weren't happening. He wished for time to stop, so he could save what he had hurt.

"Noct. I want you to thank Iggy for me. And Gladio. And I want to say, Noct and I'm going to say it once more. I love you."

"Prom, shut up, I want you to say it to my face."

"Say it back, Noct." 

"Prom."

Prompto felt his body growing cold, the shivers and tremors growing out of control. His eyes slowly closing shut. Prompto pushed himself to open them once more. 

"Noct, I'm really going to miss you." Prompto hiccuped, the pain of having to speak his last to Noct becoming unbearable.

"Prompto, wait please!" Noctis pleaded, all the boys crying to the end, Ignis, Gladio, Noct and Prom all breaking down into a mess of despair.

Prompto, using the last of his energy pulled up his camera and opened it to a treasured photo, all smiles in Cape Caem, with the whole troupe happy and joking around. He felt a small smile pull on his tear soaked face and he felt his body slip down to the ground. He couldn't hold on any longer.

"Noct, I love you." He softly mouthed.

"Prompto!" Noctis was so close to the cell holding Prom, he could just make out Prompto lying on the ground.

"I love you too!" Noctis shouted out to him.

But there was no response. Noct screamed it over and over again, begging to be heard once more. They reached Prompto after what seemed like too long, sprawled on the floor in a pool of red. 

"Prompto, please stay with us!" Noct urged. 

Noctis knelt down and poured a variety of elixirs and potions into Prompto's mouth, hoping that at least one would save him in time. But nothing happened.

Prompto laid dead. Ignis and Gladio stood with their faces to the wall, unable to look at their dear friend. Noctis cradled Prompto's head in his lap and screamed a blood-curdling howl into Prompto's limp body. Noct looked into Prompto's adventure-worn camera and glimpsed at the image, staring at the captured memory of the blond's bright smile as he tightly wrapped his arm around Noctis' shoulder. He curled back onto the lifeless body and cried silently into the now cold chest.

He wished he said it back sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at trying to writing something tragic between the two and put in more feeling into my writing? Anyway, it's not very good, and definitely not polished. I just saw this writing prompt of a phone call and I wanted to place it in here. This is just me indulging in pain so please don't mind me.


End file.
